


Lady in Red

by brienne_lannister_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Going to an event together, Lannister Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienne_lannister_of_tarth/pseuds/brienne_lannister_of_tarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime wants to pick Brienne up to go to the premiere of his latest film, she manages to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by Gwen wearing that red dress at the SAG Awards in January. She looks very good in red, don't you agree? :D  
> I also made a photomanip for this:  
> http://multi-fandom-geek.tumblr.com/post/111503449455/i-did-this-because-of-reasons-d-will-post-a

“Come on, Brienne, hurry up! I don't want to be late!” Jaime was slowly but surely becoming impatient. He had been here for at least fifteen minutes now and Brienne still hadn't opened the door. At this rate, they would be late for the premiere of his latest movie. He was wondering what the problem was. She hadn't said anything so far, except for telling him to go without her. 

He tried, once again, to start a conversation. “Brienne, do you want me to kick in the door? You know I could do that!” He didn't like threatening her, but he hoped that she would at least react to that. After all, he always got some reaction from her when he started provoking her.

“Jaime, just go without me. You wouldn't want to be seen with me, I look ridiculous. You are going to laugh at me, and so is everyone else.”

Finally, a reaction...but not quite the one he had hoped for. “What makes you believe I would laugh at you? Have I ever done that?...Okay, I have, I know. But not recently.” He knew he had been quite mean to her in the past, but he had tried to change that. And until now, he had hoped that it had worked. But maybe she hadn't seen it...

“You have to promise not to laugh, Jaime!”

“I swear I won't laugh. But please, open the door!”

Finally, he heard the key turning in the lock, and the door swung open. When he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes, and he didn't know what to say.

Brienne, apparently, misunderstood his silence. “I knew you wouldn't like it. I look completely pathetic. I should stay at home.” She turned around and wanted to go back into her apartment, but Jaime caught her by the wrist. When she turned around and wanted to protest, he just shook his head, and whatever Brienne saw in his eyes in that moment made her stand absolutely still.

Jaime didn't know what Brienne was talking about. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a beautiful dress that was cut quite low in the front (and he didn't really mind that at all). The best thing about the dress was definitely the colour. It was red – that was the Lannister colour. And her lipstick and her nails matched the color of the dress. He had never seen her wearing something like this – and while he usually thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, today she looked like a goddess to him.

“I don't know what to say, Brienne,” Jaime finally admitted.

“Just say that I look like an idiot. You should ask someone else to go there with you. Maybe Cersei will...”

Jaime interrupted her before she could finish the sentence. “What makes you think I want to go there with someone else? And Cersei, of all people? Wench, I want to go there with the most beautiful woman in the world. I want to go there with you.”

“But...what will the people there think?”

“They don't matter. They may think or say whatever they want. I don't care, and you shouldn't care as well. You look absolutely stunning. I hope the others will realise that I'm the most lucky guy in the world who doesn't have a clue how he deserves his wonderful girlfriend.”

Brienne smiled at him. “I love you too, idiot.”

Jaime held out his hand and asked, “Shall we go, my lady?”

********************

While they were on the red carpet, posing for photographers, Jaime leaned over and whispered in her ear, “By the way, was it a coincidence that you chose my family's colour?”

Brienne didn't say anything, but her blush was enough of an answer for him. 

Laughing, Jaime added, “That dress looks really good on you. But I think it will look even better on my bedroom floor tonight.”

As expected, Brienne blushed even more.


End file.
